


Synecdoche

by GillyTweed



Series: Unfinished Works [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alpha Clarke Griffin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Lexa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-27 04:24:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15677949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GillyTweed/pseuds/GillyTweed
Summary: When Alpha Commander Clarke Griffin was told she was going to lead a mission to explore the Earth and find a landing site for the rest of her people, she hadn't known what to expect. After finding a stowaway, making contact with the locals and finding out that the politics of Earth were just as complicated as in space, she was pretty certain she couldn't have been prepared even if she'd known.





	Synecdoche

**Author's Note:**

> Awhile ago I asked people over on tumblr if they'd read some of my unfinished writing considering I hadn't posted anything in a very long time, and after basically a year, here it is. My unfinished Clexa shit. 
> 
> I am a trash person. 
> 
> To be 100% clear, while I have quite a few of these chapters on backlog from literal years ago, these won’t ever be finished. I haven’t changed much beyond some mild editing, so enjoy my writing from way back when I was a fetus writer in 2016.

She coughed harshly as she pulled herself out of the pod. Smoke had billowed out from under the control panel, filling the cockpit with an acrid, choking smog. She stumbled from her seat, foot catching on the pods edge, sending her sprawling on the forest floor. Everything was so bright, the harsh light and glaring colours assaulted her senses. She felt the strong urge to sleep, to rest for a moment and let the aches of the descent ease away, but she still had duties to fulfill and a mission to complete. 

Pushing herself onto her hands and knees, her muscles felt weak and shaky. She coughed, gagging as stomach acid and bile filled her mouth. Heaving for a few moments, she let her head hang, pressing her forehead to the cool metal of the vitals sensor around her wrist. A pounding beat took up residence in her temples. They’d warned her about the effects reentry might have on her, but she hadn’t thought they would be so bad. She was an Alpha, a strong Alpha at that. It seemed she needed to tone down her arrogance. 

Squeezing her eyes shut, she counted to ten, breathing deeply with hopes that her churning stomach would settle. Slowly, the pounding in her head eased, and the threat of her stomach rebelling lessened. Breathing a sigh, she allowed herself a small smile. She was on the ground. With dirt and grass under her feet and the clean, non recycled air tasting sweeter than anything she’d ever experienced. 

Pushing herself up, she sat on her heels, blinking away the harsh spots that dotted her vision. She stretched out the stiffness in her shoulders, groaning in pleasure when several satisfying pops sounded. 

It was time to get to work. 

Stumbling to her feet, she took stock of herself. Ensuring there were no rips or tears in her uniform, that her gun and knife were still strapped securely to her waist. The padded knees of her pants had been scuffed, but nothing that particularly warranted worry. Taking another steadying breath, she pulled her hair back into a messy blonde tail before tying it off. She was much too tired and sore to try and look particularly presentable at the moment. Rolling her neck to stretch out the last of the kinks, she made her way carefully to the pod. 

The vessel had six visible compartments plus the cockpit, each a closed glass bubble fogged over with condensation. Sighing, she rubbed one of the pods with her sleeve, revealing a sleeping, dark haired girl. A patch on the breast of her uniform read ‘Reyes.’ The blonde smiled, relieved that the other girl looked uninjured. 

Before she could move on to the next pod, a banging caught her attention. The sound echoed from the back of the ship, frantic and loud. She pulled out her knife, gripping it tightly as she stalked low around to the back. The metal of the ship was still warm to the touch, but had cooled significantly, allowing her to press up against the hull. As she drew nearer, the sounds of yelling and coughing were added to the banging of flesh on metal. The door to one of the supply caches moved, the vacuum seal breaking to let out a rush of smoke. 

Eyes widening in shock, she flung open the door, stepping back with her knife at the ready. Smoke streamed from the opening, and a pair of hands flailed, scrabbling to find purchase on the doors edge. Clarke stepped back, brow furrowed in confusion, as a body tumbled out, coughing and whimpering. 

The body was a small slip of a girl, thin and gangly, dressed in a tattered tank top and pants much too big for her frame. The girl coughed and retched on her knees, much as Clarke had done earlier. She circled warily, the urge to help and the need to be cautious battling within her mind. The mission was to only have seven people, and, seeing as this girl had come from a supply cache and not a proper pod, she was undoubtedly a stowaway. 

“Bellamy?” The girl whimpered, blinking against the harshness of the natural light. Clarke stiffened, a shock of anger going through her. The girl did look rather similar. She shook her head, suppressing her irritation. The girl didn’t deserve her anger, but Bellamy would definitely hear from her later. Stepping forward, she grabbed the girl under an arm, knife still in hand, and pushed her against the pods slowly cooling metal. 

“Who are you?” The girl cried out at the sudden rough treatment, still disoriented from the descent from the Ark. Clarke felt her eyes widen as the sweet scent of an Omega filled her nose. Omega’s were few and far between on the Ark, and she knew every single one of them, being the daughter of the Head Doctor. She knew that she’d never seen this particular Omega before in her life because all the Omegas on the Ark were at least middle age. 

The sharp scent of distress and pain filling her nose broke her from her shock. Her Alpha roared protectively as she sheathed her knife quickly, and bundled the girl into her arms. Even if she wasn’t supposed to be there, the girl was still one of her people and deserved her protection and help. 

It didn’t take a genius to figure out what had happened. The girl smelled far too much like Bellamy for them not to be related, and she was much too old to be his daughter. It must have taken some serious bribing and trickery to get his sister in the ship along with himself. But she had to give him credit. The girl looked to be at least sixteen, and to keep an entire human hidden for that long in the cramped, and generally communal, spaces on the Ark must have taken some serious skill. 

The girl in her arms squirmed, attempting to get away all while calling for her brother. Clarke held her tightly, wrapping strong arms around a thin waist and chest. She could feel the grooves of ribs through the worn fabric of the tank top, making her frown. This girl was obviously undernourished, most likely due to having to share Bellamy’s single ration, unless he’d managed to steal food somehow.

The Omega’s distress mounted and a flailing elbow knocked Clarke in the face. Wincing, she released a burst of calming pheromones, all while trying to keep her own confusion and shock out of her scent.

“Hey, it’s okay. You’re okay. Bellamy’s just in the pod over there.” She tried her best to get the wriggling girl under control, all while grimacing at the turn of events. The girl must have expected her brother to find and release her from the cache, not some random Alpha. However, Bellamy hadn’t known about the knockout gas set up in each pod. It had been something the council had put in without informing the rest of the crew, other than her, the commanding officer.

The knockout gas had been deemed a mercy, should something go wrong during re-entry or if the scans about the radiation levels had been inaccurate. It was to make any death they would experience as painless as possible. Clarke wasn’t granted said ‘mercy,’ being the commanding officer and the one responsible for cutting off the gas and waking her crew. 

The Omega in her arms eventually began to calm as time passed, allowing Clarke to move them over to the treeline. She eased her way down, back against a tree, and cradled the girl in her lap. She held the girl firmly, a soft, hopefully soothing, purr rumbling in her chest. Slowly, the Omega fully relaxed, slumping against her chest. Clarke breathed a sigh and rested her head against the rough bark. Flicking her eyes down, she sent the girl a small, hopefully reassuring, smile.

“My name is Clarke. What’s yours?” The girl stiffened slightly, eyes going wide before they shot down to her lap. The scent of distress came back in full force as the Omega began shaking. Clarke forced her purr louder, knowing that the girl, who most likely had been told to never reveal who she was on the pain of death, would find the question distressing. To be a second child was rare, but always a death sentence. 

While the Omega sat wringing her hands, Clarke kicked her mind into overdrive. There was no use getting angry about the extra passenger. What was done, was done. Now she needed to figure out how to keep everyone alive without jeopardizing the mission. The girl had come from the left side container, the container where most of the water and food rations would have been. Surprisingly, it wouldn’t be the greatest set back in the world. They had water filters designed to filter out radiation along with any harmful bacteria, so water wouldn’t be an issue so long as they found a river or stream relatively soon. There was also at least a day's worth of food for each team member kept within their individual pods, so they wouldn’t start starving straight off the bat. They also had guns and the materials to make animal traps, so, overall, the Omega wasn’t a large inconvenience. A surprise, yes, but not something that could be considered particularly damning. 

The Omega continued to shake, curling in on herself, trying to be as small as possible in the Alpha’s lap. Clarke suppressed another sigh, rubbing a gentle hand along the girl’s back. It seemed she needed a new tactic, something that would at least calm her down, if not gain her trust. 

“Well, since you don’t seem comfortable giving me your name, I’ll call you O, for Omega. How’s that sound?” Surprisingly, the girl snorted, her stress induced shaking mixing with suppressed laughter. Clarke raised an eyebrow but didn’t question it. Laughter, for whatever reason, was better than a stressed Omega ready to bolt. Relaxing a bit more against the tree, she continued to rub the girl’s back. 

“Well, I guess O it is.” O nodded, a hand over her mouth as she tried to quiet her giggles. Now, no longer fighting against the girl, Clarke took a better look at her. 

She did look a lot like Bellamy. The same hair, the same eyes, similar facial structure. There were a few differences but the relation was obvious. However, O was clearly underfed, and, along with a small trickle of blood running from a cut on her cheek, she looked battered. If she’d been hiding for over a decade, it could be assumed that she’d never been to a doctor, let alone had any tests for genetic illness. She made a mental note to give the girl a physical at the next opportunity, but for now, she needed to get back to the mission. 

“I assume Bellamy told you about our mission?” O, her laughter having subsided, ducked her head shyly. 

“Sorta. He said we were going to the ground to find a new home.” Clarke smiled. Talking was good. It meant that the girl trusted her enough to actually say something. 

“That’s the gist of it, yeah. The Council sent us down ahead of everyone so we could scout around, find a good place for them to set down and build somewhere we can all live without being cramped. It would mean no more rationing, no more strict curfews, no more one child rule.” O nodded stiffly, licking her lips as tension returned to her scent. It seemed the Alpha was correct in assuming she was a second child. She felt a tinge of anger, not because the girl was a second child, but because Bellamy had never thought her trustworthy enough to tell her about his sister. 

“Well, wanna help me wake everyone up? I think they’ve gotten enough beautyrest.” The Omega nodded, moving to get up. Once standing, Clarke noticed with surprise that they were the same height. O had seemed so small curled in her lap. 

With slow, careful movements, she took O’s hand, giving the girl every chance to object before guiding her over to the ship. Going along each pod, she rubbed away the condensation on the pods glass, revealing each occupant. 

“This is Harper. She does tests on stuff to make sure we don’t eat or drink anything that we shouldn’t so we don’t die. She’s also the one who knows all the requirements for a good landing site.” She moved to the next pod, O giggling at her description.

“This is Monty. He’s our communications officer. He’s adorable right?” And the next.

“This is Raven. She’s our mechanic/engineer/ can probably build complex machines out of gum and toothpicks kinda person. Simple explanation, she’s really smart and knows it.” They rounded to the other side of the pod. The blonde couldn’t help but smile as the O stayed close to her back. The thought of the girl trusting her made her Alpha purr. 

“These three are basically our indentured servants. They do all the heavy lifting like setting up the tents, moving equipment, etc etc. They’re also the guards who keep us alive, so please don’t tell them I called them servants.” O laughed lightly as they worked together to clear the glass.

“This is Nathan, although we call him Miller. This is Zoe, referred to as Monroe, and I’m pretty sure you’ve met Bellamy.” Letting O’s hand go for a moment, Clarke popped open a panel on the side of the ship, revealing a diagnostics screen and a keypad. Tapping at a few keys, she brought up the settings for the knockout gas.

“So, to wake them up, we first shut off the gas. Like so.” She demonstrated the motions, O watching enraptured. “Then once the system is fully shut off, we pop the hatches so they can breath regular air. To do that we’ll have to climb up and pull the lever in front of the hatch.”

She stepped back, pointing to the red and yellow painted handles. The Omega nodded, looking fascinated by everything she’d been told. Clarke reasoned that if she was hidden for the majority of her life, she probably didn’t have a very diverse education. 

Letting O examine the ship as she pleased, the blonde turned to scan the tree line. The ship had landed in a decent sized clearing surrounded by tall trees and thick scrub plants. As she looked around, she figured that the location would make for as good a starting camp as any. 

She paused in her observations when movement caught her eye. In a flash, her pistol was in one hand and O was dragged bodily behind her. The Omega squeaked, but for the most part remained silent pressed up against Clarke’s back. She scanned the trees with laser focus, gun sweeping as she did so. 

Something had been out there. Something humanoid.

“O, can you climb up and start popping the hatches. I think it would be a good idea to have everyone awake.” She felt the girl nod into her shoulder before moving away, her warmth disappearing as she climbed the side of the ship. Clarke narrowed her eyes, never taking them off the trees and underbrush. She only lowered her weapon when the sounds of vacuum seals releasing and the groans of her crew reached her ears.

**Author's Note:**

> Come hit me up on tumblr @GillyTweed


End file.
